Power semiconductor modules including power semiconductor elements, such as insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) or power MOSFETs, have been used in, for example, power conversion devices, uninterruptible power supple devices, machine tools, and industrial robots.
As the power semiconductor module, a semiconductor module 201 has been proposed which includes an insulating substrate 202, semiconductor chips 205, a printed circuit board 203, and conductive posts 211, as illustrated in FIGS. 9(a), 9(b) (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The semiconductor module 201 has a structure in which the insulating substrate 202 and the printed circuit board 203 facing the insulating substrate 202 are sealed by a sealing resin 204 and are integrated with each other. A plurality of semiconductor chips 205 is fixed to the upper surface of the insulating substrate 202.
The insulating substrate 202 includes an insulating plate 206, a metal plate 207 which is fixed to the rear surface of the insulating plate 206, and a circuit plate 208 which is fixed to the front surface of the insulating plate 206. The semiconductor chips 205 are fixed to the surface of the circuit plate 208 through solder 209.
The printed circuit board 203 includes a resin layer 213 which is provided in a central portion, metal layers 214 which are provided on the front and rear surface of the resin layer 213, and protective layers 215 which cover the metal layers 214. In addition, a plurality of through holes 210 is provided in the printed circuit board 203 and the conductive posts 211 are inserted into the through holes 210. The metal layers 214 and the conductive posts 211 are electrically connected to each other through a plated layer (not illustrated).
The conductive post 211 is electrically and mechanically connected to a front electrode of the semiconductor chip 205 through a soldering layer 212.
In addition, as illustrated in FIG. 9(a), a capacitor 216 and a resistor 217 are provided in a region other than the metal layer 214 on the front surface of the printed circuit board 203.